


Noit, Please refrain from tripping over runaway experiments.

by CloudDragon



Category: 4thewords (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Noit is wonderful and I love them, Tags May Change, Takes place during Meteor Expedition (4thewords)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: Little bits of fic about the various aliens on the spaceship. Basically, when I roll to write about one of the aliens, I'll write that as a chapter here. This fic includes such chaos as:-Noit tripping over a trouble-making Mowow that the rest of the group is trying to catch, and then getting lost in trying to help....And that's all so far. This fic did just start, after all. More will happen later. I hope you have a nice day, whether or not you decide to read this fic!
Kudos: 1





	Noit, Please refrain from tripping over runaway experiments.

Noit really hadn't meant to trip this time. They really hadn't.

They weren't implying they _meant_ to trip the other times, they just.. Especially didn't this one.

They'd been working on it and everything, trying to focus on their footsteps as they walked. Then a Mowow had run across the path, and they tried their best to stop and not trip over it, but..

The cuffs of their pants were orange as they looked back at them, standing up and trying to get out of the way as several of the scientists raced past after the Mowow, shouting and scrambling after it.

 _Did something happen..?_ They wondered. Had the Mowow done something wrong? They tried to follow the group, but they were already long out of sight and they didn't trust their knowledge of the spaceship's layout enough to follow the sounds of their footsteps.

 _I hope I didn't just make that little one harder for them to catch._ Noit thought, trying to follow them to the best of their ability regardless, though they were fairly certain that now they were just lost. _I wonder what happened?_

**Author's Note:**

> I know that first chapter was very, very short, but I enjoyed writing it so -\\_O-o_/- . I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you have a nice day, and I'll see you around!


End file.
